Le Premier Faune
by PanAries
Summary: Préquelle au Dieu Zappé. Avant de débarquer chez Mû, Pan est née et a grandi sur l'Olympe. Ses neuf premières années parmi les dieux, et comment elle a fini le nez dans la neige himalayenne. Disclaimer : l'univers Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada Persos : Pan, Apollon, Artemis, Hermès, Zeus, Dionysos, Chiron
1. Renaissance

C'était l'effervescence sur le Mont Olympe, résidence attitrée du Roi des Dieux, Zeus en personne. C'était le matin, mais déjà le palais bruissait de rumeurs, pas précipités et cris d'excitation. Serviteurs, intendants, demi-dieux et dieux ne savaient où donner de la tête.

_Il_ était revenu, après plus de deux mille ans d'attente.

Hermès avait été réveillé à l'aube par un bélier qui bêlait sous sa fenêtre, porteur de la nouvelle. Le dieu des voleurs s'était levé d'un bond, s'était vêtu à la hâte et était sorti en courant pour informer tout le monde. Il avait fait le tour de l'Olympe en un temps record, puis était monté sur le Mont Olympe pour prévenir Zeus son père.

* * *

Zeus, ses filles et fils, ses petits-enfants, ses femmes et concubines, tous étaient descendus du palais-montagne pour gagner la gigantesque forêt olympienne. Fânée depuis des années, brune et silencieuse, elle semblait ce matin-là avoir retrouvé sa vigueur d'antan. Les oiseaux chantaient, les buissons bruissaient du pas furtif des animaux.

Le cortège divin gagna la clairière centrale de la forêt par un sentier envahi de fraisiers des bois en fleur. Là, se dressait le temple sylvestre, fait de pierre et d'arbres. Où s'arrêtait la forêt, où commençait le temple, nul ne pouvait le dire. Déjà, autour de l'entrée principale, étaient massés nombre de faunes, dryades, nymphes et centaures. Avec déférence, le peuple de la forêt livra le passage aux Dieux, qui s'arrêtèrent au pied des quelques marches menant à la grande porte.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'une grande nymphe, gracieuse et magnifique, aux traits délicats et aux grands yeux dorés, seulement vêtue de sa longue chevelure verte, sortit par la porte principale. Elle porta un regard doux et confiant, quoique fatigué, sur l'assemblée et s'inclina très légèrement devant Zeus et les siens. Elle était mère d'un dieu, à présent, elle était leur égale.

Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre, et un murmure parcourut la foule. Une créature minuscule surgit à la suite de la nymphe, mi-courant mi-bondissant. Dérapant sur ses sabots encore mous, le petit faune tomba à genoux, roula sur le dos, se redressa et repartit comme si de rien n'était, cabriolant autour de sa mère et offrant ses pitreries aux yeux avides de la foule.

C'était un petit garçon à la peau brune deux petites cornes pointaient de ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, et il posait un regard orange vif sur le monde. Ses fines jambes étaient recouvertes d'un poil duveteux et se terminaient par de petits sabots luisants. Il fit rire l'assemblée lorsque, avisant un buisson de mûres, il se précipita dessus en remuant vigoureusement son petit moignon de queue. Engouffrant les fruits aussi vite que ses petites mains encore maladroites pouvaient les cueillir, il ne vit pas venir derrière lui le dieu Hermès, qui s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à distance respectueuse.

« Né il y a quelques heures à peine et déjà autonome, s'émerveilla-t-il. C'est tout moi au même âge ! »

La bouche et les mains pleine de mûres, le petit faune se retourna et croisa le regard de son père.

« Mon fils, reprit-il, tu es magnifique dans ta laideur. Bienvenue parmi nous, Grand Dieu Pan. »

Hermès tendit les bras pour serrer son fils contre lui, mais Pan baissa la tête et le chargea, le renversant d'un coup de ses minuscules cornes. Le dieu éclata de rire. Pan rit aussi, et la forêt sembla s'illuminer.

Hermès se releva, alors que le nouveau-né partait gambader parmi le peuple sylvestre. Il se massa les côtes et retourna vers le temple.

« Callisto, fit-il en s'inclinant devant la mère de l'enfant. Merci d'avoir porté mon fils et de lui avoir donné la vie. Son retour sur l'Olympe est un grand événement. Je vais l'emporter avec moi et il sera élevé au palais.

- Non. »

La voix de Callisto, glaciale, tranchait avec son apparence douce et chaleureuse.

« Il restera ici, car c'est sa place.

- Sa précédente mère n'a pas voulu de lui, insista Hermès. Les Dieux l'ont élevé.

- Avant de le chasser de l'Olympe, le condamnant à l'exil sur Terre. Non. Sa place est dans la forêt. Il sera élevé par notre communauté, comme il se doit. »

Le dieu et la nymphe se jaugèrent, dans un silence pesant. Tous les êtres de la forêt retenaient leur souffle. Allait-on leur enlever leur dieu, leur père à tous ? Aucun d'eux n'était de taille à s'y opposer. Soudain, un discret ricanement se fit entendre. Hermès se retourna : à la lisière de la clairière, se tenait un énorme lion.

« Les choses ne se passent jamais deux fois de la même façon. » ronronna-t-il avec un sourire entendu avant de disparaître dans les fourrés.

Le dieu parut réfléchir un instant, avant de se décider.

« Très bien. Qu'il reste !

- Il est notre dieu, et le premier faune, ajouta Callisto. C'est ainsi que cela aurait dû se passer dès sa première incarnation. »

Un hurlement strident retentit, venant interrompre la conversation. Artémis, sœur d'Hermès et déesse de la chasse, tentait de se dépêtrer de son neveu, fort occupé à mâchonner son manteau blanc comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise.

« Hermès ! hurla-t-elle. Ôte-moi ce monstre qui te sert de fils de là ! »

Apollon, le frère jumeau d'Artémis, tenta bien d'intervenir, mais Pan lui fila entre les doigts non sans lui lancer un petit coup de corne au passage. Dionysos, dieu de la vigne et autre fils de Zeus, éclata de rire en ramassant le petit bouc gigotant.

« Tu ne penses déjà qu'à manger et à te bagarrer, collègue ! Vivement que tu grandisses ! »

Le bébé se débattit vigoureusement et Dionysos le relâcha. Pan le toisa puis s'en détourna dédaigneusement, avant de venir se planter devant Zeus et Héra. Suçant son pouce, il les dévisagea d'un regard inquisiteur en râclant la terre de ses petits sabots.

« Oui, nous partons, Grand Dieu Pan. »

Zeus sourit et, faisant demi-tour, il prit le chemin de son palais, suivi de toute sa divine famille. Hermès s'attarda un instant pour contempler encore sa progéniture, puis emboîta le pas des autres. Pan les regarda s'éloigner puis retourna au temple où il était né, pointant férocement ses petites cornes vers le ciel. Alors que le dernier dieu disparaissait sous les arbres, le petit faune ôta son pouce de sa bouche et poussa un bêlement incroyablement puissant par rapport à sa taille.

Il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, mais cette forêt était déjà sienne. Aucun autre dieu n'y pouvait séjourner, c'était lui le seigneur de cette terre, et personne d'autre. Il mugit à nouveau en frappant du sabot sur le sol de son palais, et toute la forêt lui répondit. Puis il s'allongea sur la mousse qui recouvrait le parvis du temple et s'endormit sans autre forme de procès.

Criant de joie, dryades, faunes, centaures et nymphes s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions en chantant et en dansant.


	2. Enfance

Pan passa ses premiers mois dans le palais et dans la clairière. Il menait une vie étrange, seul dans le temple alors qu'il n'avait que quelques semaines, de jour comme de nuit. Il recevait de nombreuses visites, comme une relique vivante exposée dans un musée. On le saluait, on s'inclinait devant lui, on lui récitait des prières, on interprétait ses faits et gestes comme des présages. Le soir, alors que chacun rentrait chez soi après avoir vu le dieu vivant, Pan demeurait seul, se nourrissait des offrandes reçues dans la journée, et passait des heures assis sur la terrasse à regarder les étoiles, ou à jouer sur son autel avec des noix et des cailloux. Généralement, il s'endormait là où il tombait de sommeil, car personne n'était là pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Il avait quelques tuteurs, Callisto en tête bien sûr, mais aussi quelques autres sages, qui venaient de temps en temps lui faire la leçon. Apprendre à parler, à différencier les faunes des centaures, les dryades des nymphes, à ne pas manger les champignons rouges, ni trop de fruits pas mûrs mais globalement, il était seul sur son piédestal, comme n'importe quel autre dieu.

À mesure qu'il prit de l'assurance et des centimètres, il élargit peu à peu son territoire en s'aventurant dans les bois jusque là inconnus. Lorsqu'il eut deux ans, Callisto vint le chercher et l'entraîna dans une longue exploration qui les mena d'un bout à l'autre de la forêt. Pan en prit plein les yeux et les oreilles, apprenant le nom des fleurs et le chant des oiseaux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière méridionale du bois, le petit faune découvrit deux choses épatantes : sa forêt avait une limite, et l'Oympe aussi. Devant lui, béait un gouffre monstrueux, battu par les vents. Un peu effrayé, il s'approcha à petits pas prudents, cramponné à la robe de sa mère, et jeta un œil en contrebas. Lorsque le premier vertige passa, il distingua quelque chose au fond du trou. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. C'était énorme et coloré, agité et fascinant.

« C'est la Terre que tu vois, précisa Callisto. C'est là que vivent les humains.

- Humains ?

- Ils ressemblent un peu aux dieux. Les autres, je veux dire, les dieux comme Zeus, Hermès ou Hadès. »

Pan pointa la Terre du doigt.

« Dieux.

- Non, Pan. Les humains sont faibles, ils vivent peu de temps. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Cependant, leur monde est toujours en mouvement. Ils évoluent. Ils créent des choses. »

Pan applaudit en riant.

« Pan crée aussi ! »

Il joignit les mains et souffla entre ses pouces, un souffle doré vibrant d'un tout jeune cosmos. Une seconde après, une souris brune se faufilait entre ses doigts, l'air de se demander qui elle était et comment elle était arrivée là. Le faune la lâcha dans l'herbe et elle disparut en quelques secondes.

« Pas comme ça, expliqua patiemment Callisto. Les humains créent des choses nouvelles. Des choses qu'on n'a jamais vu avant. Des histoires, des machines. C'est comme ça qu'ils adaptent le monde à leur image… Presque comme des êtres divins. Et c'est pour ça que la plupart des dieux soit les méprisent, soit les détestent. Il n'y a guère qu'Athéna et Poséidon pour vivre là en-bas avec eux.»

Le discours aurait pu être intéressant, mais pour un faune de deux ans, c'était beaucoup trop de mots à assimiler d'une traite. De fait, Pan n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à faire mûrir une fraise des bois rien qu'en la regardant pour pouvoir la déguster pour son goûter. Callisto soupira. Peut-être en demandait-elle trop, trop tôt.

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous verrons cela un autre jour. Mais écoute-moi bien, mon garçon. Tu ne dois pas venir ici tout seul. Jamais. »

* * *

À l'âge de quatre ans, Pan échappait à tout contrôle. Alors qu'on tentait de lui inculquer les notions de devoir et de responsabilité, lui préférait jouer des cornes et s'enfuir dans la forêt en riant. Apprendre à être une divinité vénérée, à connaître les autres dieux, leurs alliances et allégeances, leurs conflits, à gérer un domaine et à écouter les prières de son peuple ? Mais pourquoi faire, que diable, quand on pouvait courir les bois à longueur de journée, sauter à pieds joints dans la boue, s'empiffrer de fruits et de champignons, effrayer les oiseaux en leur courant après ou débouler dans un troupeau de centaures en hurlant, semant la panique dans leurs rangs ?

Le principal problème de Pan, c'était que les autres ne savaient pas s'amuser.

Un jour, alors que le soleil approchait du zénith et que midi allait bientôt sonner, Pan déboucha tout guilleret dans une petite clairière. Il y trouva un tout jeune faune, à peine plus âgé que lui, au poil brun mais à la chevelure aussi rousse qu'une feuille d'automne. Adossé au tronc d'un chêne, il lisait avidement un livre énorme, peu attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pan s'approcha en sautillant.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Le petit satyre leva les yeux sur son visiteur et laissa tomber dédaigneusement :

« Je suis en train de pêcher à la mouche, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne pêches pas, objecta Pan.

- Ah, je vois que monsieur a un détecteur de sarcasmes ultra-sensible. »

Le faune replongea le nez dans son bouquin, ignorant consciencieusement le petit dieu qui se trémoussait impatiemment devant lui.

« Viens jouer, plutôt. C'est pas drôle de lire.

- Si, c'est drôle, répliqua l'autre d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la réplique. On apprend des histoires et en plus, ça rend intelligent.

- Pfff ! souffla Pan, n'importe quoi. J'en ai un, moi, de livre, même que je sais pas lire et que je sais quand même ce qu'il raconte, parce que les images, ça suffit. Tu vois bien que ça sert à rien.

- Non, les images ne suffisent pas. C'est quoi, ton livre ?

- C'est un garçon chien qui veut jouer avec son chien mais le chien veut pas. Alors le garçon chien il s'ennuie, il prend le bateau, et il va jouer avec Ours Rayé, Gros Oiseau Blanc, Taureau, Bouc, Sucrier, Dragon et Gros Nez. Ils font les fous dans la forêt et après le garçon chien est fatigué et il rentre chez lui. »

Le jeune faune referma son livre et dévisagea pensivement le dieu pendant un bon moment.

« C'est l'histoire la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendue, finit-il par dire. Mais si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, mon pauvre ami, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à lire. Tu te rendrais compte que c'est pas ça, la vraie histoire.

- Si c'est ça !

- Non. »

Le faune rouvrit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture pour signifier que la conversation était close et qu'il entendait bien avoir le dernier mot. Pan le regarda un instant, fulminant, vexé qu'on lui tienne tête, lui à qui on cédait tout, tout le temps ! Il battit du sabot et partit en courant. Le petit satyre soupira d'aise, sa tranquillité retrouvée, et entama un nouveau chapitre : celui où d'Artagnan défiait Athos en duel, juste après avoir été reçu par monsieur de Treville.

Malheureusement, son répit fut de courte durée, car Pan revint une demi-heure plus tard, essoufflé, en brandissant son exemplaire de _Max et les_ _Maximonstres_. Il le déposa d'autorité sur les genoux de son nouvel ami, lui arrachant_ Les Trois Mousquetaires_ des mains pour le poser un peu plus loin, avec une feuille de pissenlit en guise de signet.

« Tiens, dit-il. Puisque tu es si malin, tu vas me le lire, on verra si c'est si différent que ça !

- Très bien ! Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que ça rabat ton caquet. Alors… _Un soir, Max enfila son costume de loup. Il fit une bêtise, et puis une autre_… »

* * *

« … _dans sa propre chambre, où il trouva son dîner qui l'attendait, tout chaud. _»

Le petit faune fit claquer bruyamment le livre en le refermant, un sourire satisfait scotché sur les lèvres.

« Alors ? Tu la ramènes moins, hein ? »

Pan demeurait interdit, incapable de répondre. Il récupéra son précieux bouquin et le serra contre son cœur.

« Apprends-moi ! Je veux des vraies histoires !

- Si tu veux apprendre à lire, t'as qu'à faire comme tout le monde : aller à l'école. »

Aller à l'école ? Voilà un concept qui était vaguement familier au jeune dieu. Callisto lui en avait parlé, mais il avait dit non. L'école, c'était le vieux Chiron qui la faisait, et le vieux Chiron, il lui faisait peur. Il était trop grand, et sa voix était très forte, et il donnait des ordres. Et puis, Pan ne voulait pas rester assis.

Malheureusement, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouva dans une impasse. S'il voulait lire les histoires, il devrait aller en classe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Que c'était frustrant !

« Et c'est où, ça, la lécole ? »

* * *

Le faune rouquin mena donc Pan jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt : c'était la seule façon de se débarrasser de lui et, la mort dans l'âme, il s'était résolu à l'accompagner. Pan fit un peu la moue quand il comprit qu'il devait quitter ses bois, mais finalement, il posa un sabot hors de la forêt, puis deux. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un amphithéâtre en pierre blanche, juste à côté du temple de la Lune d'Artemis.

Ils entrèrent discrètement, alors que le vieux centaure, brun de la tête aux sabots, faisait cours à des enfants plus âgés : Pan crut reconnaître parmi eux Eole et Beotos, les fils de Poséidon qui étaient en pension sur l'Olympe, et Héraclès, le demi-dieu fils de Zeus qui avait tout dans les bras et rien dans la tête. Assise au second rang, se tenait Déjanire, la fille de Dionysos et cousine de Pan. Il ne l'avait vue que deux ou trois fois, parce qu'elle ne venait pas souvent en forêt, mais ils s'entendaient bien, surtout sur les gâteaux.

Le cours s'interrompit quand Chiron avisa les deux enfants, immobiles sur le bord de l'estrade.

« Uan ? fit-il. Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as pas de leçons avec moi le mardi après-midi, pourtant !

- Bonjour, Professeur. C'est pas pour moi que je viens, c'est pour lui, répondit l'intéressé en désignant le petit dieu du doigt.

- Tiens donc ! Sa Très Haute Seigneurie le Grand Dieu Pan me fait l'insigne honneur de sa présence et de son attention ! Je n'en mérite pas tant.

- Je dois apprendre à lire, fit Pan sans se démonter, mais vite, parce que si je suis pas rentré pour les libations du soir, ça va crier. »

Outré, le vieux centaure se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et fit taire sa classe qui gloussait bêtement.

« Pour commencer, mon jeune ami, vous êtes ici dans MON amphithéâtre. Ici, il n'y a pas de dieux, il n'y a qu'un maître : moi, et des élèves : vous ! Alors, la politesse est de mise. On dit bonjour à son professeur.

- Yo !

- « Bonjour Professeur» serait plus approprié. Mais passons. Apprendre à lire avant ce soir, vous dites ? Voilà qui me semble un brin optimiste.

- Je fais quoi, alors ?

- Ma foi, si vous souhaitez vous instruire, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez venir ici régulièrement. Tous les jours, je dirais. »

Un masque d'effroi se peignit sur le visage du dieu faune, qui reprit cependant vite contenance. On lui reprochait souvent d'être plus têtu qu'un âne arrêté dans une flaque, mais cela pouvait parfois être une qualité.

« Bon, ben à demain, alors.

- Huit heures précises. Soyez ponctuel.

- Neuf heures. C'est pas possible avant, parce que j'ai mes ruches qui…

- Huit heures ou rien. Bonne fin de journée, Monsieur Pan. »

Pan tourna les talons, les épaules basses. Il allait encore se faire mettre une chasse par les reines de ses essaims parce qu'il ouvrait les ruches trop tôt et que la rosée s'infiltrait à l'intérieur. Pffff.

Derrière lui, Uan s'inclina respectueusement pour saluer Chiron et courut derrière le dieu.

« Hé, attends, je connais un coin où il y a des prunes sauvages ! »

* * *

Chiron se trompait rarement, mais sur ce coup-là, il dut reconnaître qu'il s'était grandement fourvoyé. En dépit de ses mauvaises manières, le Dieu Pan était un élève exemplaire pour peu qu'on arrive à capter son attention, et il progressa vite et bien. À peine trois mois après son arrivée en classe, il savait lire couramment et écrire sans faute aucune, et avait délaissé les livres pour enfants pour des lectures plus compliquées, réservées aux étudiants des niveaux supérieurs. Assez fier de sa réussite avec le sauvageon, Chiron s'enhardit et lui proposa un matin de tenter des calculs simples. Pan fit sa tête butée des mauvais jours car, pour ce qu'il en savait, le calcul, c'était pas cool.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, allons. Prenons un exemple concret. Je vois dans votre panier que vous avez une dizaine de fraises pour votre collation de dix heures. Combien vous en reste-t-il si je vous en prends cinq ?

- Pas assez, gémit le dieu en contemplant catastrophé son petit panier à moitié vide. Rendez-moi mes fraises ! »

Chiron comprit à cet instant que toute approche mathématique serait à jamais vaine. Mais il n'eut pas à se triturer les méninges pour trouver une pédagogie adaptée. De ce jour, Pan ne mit plus les sabots à l'école, parce que ça ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu, le coup des fraises. À la place, il préféra se faufiler dans la grande bibliothèque de Zeus pour lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux, du roman de gare au précis de médecine vétérinaire.

* * *

**Crédits :**

**_Max et les Maximonstres_, Maurice Sendak**  
**_Les Trois Mousquetaires_, Alexandre Dumas**


	3. Redevance

Pan aimait bien venir à la bibliothèque soit au petit matin, soit au crépuscule. C'étaient les moments où il y avait le moins de monde, parfois même il était seul dans les rayons chargés de livres, libre de manger en lisant, de marcher en faisant claquer ses sabots sur le sol de marbre, de s'esclaffer lorsqu'une bande dessinée était particulièrement drôle.

Un soir qu'il lisait assis par terre, le dos au mur, dans un rayon reculé de la bibliothèque, son attention fut attirée par un bruit insolite. Et comme il était un incorrigible curieux qui voulait toujours tout savoir, il ferma son bouquin, le remit à sa place et se dirigea vers la source du brouhaha.

C'était Hermès, qui ricanait tout seul dans sa petite barbiche blonde. Pan ne l'avait vu que rarement, mais il le reconnut néanmoins. C'était celui qu'on lui avait désigné comme « père ». Il n'avait pas bien compris ce que cela signifiait. Le concept de parent était quelque chose d'assez flou pour lui.

Le messager des dieux étant en train d'extirper d'une boîte en carton un immense carré de plastique noir, et dont une des faces était de verre.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Hermès sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

- J'me couche à l'heure que j'veux ! C'est moi qui commande ! riposta Pan avec mauvaise humeur. Et t'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Quoi, ça ? C'est un écran. Je suis en train de monter un ordinateur pour voir si j'arriverais pas à choper le net, ici. »

Pan pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il tentait de connecter ses deux neurones. C'était quoi, un ordinateur ? Et un net ? Une sorte d'animal qu'il faut attraper ? Il observa Hermès en train d'installer le clavier, le trackpad et l'unité centrale, ainsi qu'un mystérieux boîtier qui clignotait et avait nom « box wifi ». Voilà qui était délicieusement exotique. Pan en frissonna de plaisir, il pressentait que cette drôle de chose allait devenir sa meilleure amie.

« Ça vient d'où ?

- De chez les humains.

- La chance ! Un cadeau des humains !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, en fait. Disons qu'il est tombé du camion. »

Pan n'osa pas demander ce qu'était un camion. Hermès alluma l'écran, bidouilla quelques lignes de commande, les doigts crispés sur le clavier et les lèvres serrées. Alors que Pan allait se lasser de le regarder taper des mots sans queue ni tête, Hermès poussa un petit cri de triomphe et les diodes de la box passèrent de l'orange au vert.

« Nom de Zeus, j'ai un réseau ! exulta-t-il.

- T'as attrapé un net ? C'est un oiseau ?

- Mais non, mais non. »

Hermès lui montra l'univers numérique, et toutes ces possibilités émerveillèrent le petit dieu cornu. Mille idées lui trottaient déjà dans la tête. À lui les anime en streaming, les films en VOD, les forums de discussion, les sites de fanfics, le postage de vidéos d'Apollon tout nu sur Facebook !

« C'est une brillante idée, Pan, mais non.

- Pourquoi non ? Ce serait drôle. »

Hermès se détourna de l'écran pour regarder son fils droit dans les yeux. Son air habituellement jovial était devenu très grave.

« S'il est un conseil que je puis te donner, c'est bien de ne pas chercher des poux à Apollon. Jamais.

- Pourquoi ? »

Hermès soupira bruyamment.

« Apollon déteste notre lignée, car je lui ai joué de mauvais tours, et toi également, dans ta précédente vie. Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? »

Pan secoua la tête, perplexe. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait eu une précédente vie. Et puis, de toute façon, Apollon, il le croisait rarement, même s'ils étaient quasi voisins.

« Apollon est beaucoup plus puissant que nous. Je peux me permettre de me moquer de lui car je sais comment le manipuler. Toi, non. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Il te briserait aussi facilement qu'une coquille de noix. Ne lui fais jamais confiance. Ne le cherche pas. Evite-le comme la peste ! »

Pan acquiesça en silence, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Être brisé comme une noisette ? Pourquoi ? Apollon voulait-il le manger ?

« Rentre chez toi, Pan, il est tard et je dois installer d'autres ordinateurs pour avoir une salle informatique digne de ce nom. »

Le dieu sylvestre tourna les talons sans répondre. Il avait faim et sommeil, il était temps de rentrer à la forêt. Mais uniquement parce qu'il l'avait décidé ! Il sortit du gigantesque temple de Zeus, descendit les escaliers de marbre qui sillonnaient le flanc du Mont Olympe, passa devant le temple silencieux d'Apollon, puis celui d'Artémis qui lui, était illuminé.

Artémis non plus, il ne la connaissait pas très bien. D'abord, comme Dionysos, Zeus, Hermès, Héra, Héphaïstos et Apollon, elle était _vieille_. Elle ne plaisantait jamais et râlait quand on lui chipait des pommes. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle vivait dans le temple de la Lune et qu'elle était la sœur d'Apollon. Et justement, quand on parlait du loup…

« Hé, le chevreau ! »

Pan s'arrêta et se retourna. Artémis se tenait sur le perron de son temple, drapée dans une toge blanche éclatante qui reflétait la lumière de la pleine lune, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans la brise nocturne.

« Quoi ? »

Fi de politesse, après tout, elle ne l'avait pas salué non plus alors que c'était elle qui avait engagé la conversation.

« Ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Cela fait des mois et des mois que je dois te voir, au sujet de ta dette envers moi. Quand comptes-tu me dédommager ?

- De quoi ? »

À cinq-ans-presque-six, a fortiori, on ne savait pas ce qu'était une dette et encore moins un dédommagement. Pan allait hausser les épaules et continuer son chemin quand Artémis reprit la parole.

« Au sujet de ta mère.

- Mère ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es bouché ? Ta mère, celle qui t'a donné la vie, Callisto !

- Hé bien quoi, Callisto ? »

Pan comprenait de moins en moins où elle voulait en venir. Callisto était une nymphe qui faisait partie de son peuple, elle était sa suivante, à lui. En quoi concernait-elle la déesse lunaire ?

« Figure-toi, chevreau, que Callisto était ma première suivante, dans le temps. Elle était à mon service depuis des siècles et elle a dû prendre son congé lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de toi. Je n'ai jamais obtenu de contrepartie après son départ.

- Et alors ? C'est pas ma faute !

- Et puis, il y a cette histoire de manteau. Tu me dois dix-neuf euros pour le pressing.

- Mais enfin ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? s'insurgea Pan.

- Le jour de ta naissance, tu as salopé mon manteau neuf en essayant de le mâchonner. Cela m'a coûté un œil pour le ravoir ! »

Pan fit une grimace dégoûtée. Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Mais cela devait avoir un goût horrible, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

« Tu vois bien que tu me dois un service. Et à ce propos, j'ai une idée qui te permettrait de me rembourser rubis sur l'ongle. Comme tu le sais, j'aime la chasse.

- Ah oui, c'est bon, le lièvre et le sanglier et le chevreuil. Des fois, j'en attrape et je les mange avec de la sauce et des pommes de terre que je vole à Déméter et…

- Tu me laisses finir oui ? s'énerva Artémis. J'ai besoin d'une meute. Toi, tu sais créer des animaux. Je veux que tu me crées des chiens de chasse hors pair. De vrais limiers.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça… Demain matin. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Artémis ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Demain matin ? Était-ce donc si facile pour lui ? Était-il donc doué pour quelque chose, finalement, cet avorton cornu aussi laid qu'ignorant ?

Pan s'en fut au petit trot sans même dire bonsoir. Il réfléchissait déjà à ses chiens de chasse, il leur faudrait du sous-poil pour se prévenir des blessures, et du poil dur pour éviter d'accrocher les broussailles, des sourcils épais pour protéger les yeux, des queues courtes pour ne pas offrir de prise aux ronces, des oreilles tombantes… C'était sûr, il n'allait pas en dormir de la nuit ! À peine de retour dans son temple désert, il se mit au travail sur la terrasse, à la lumière de la lune. Les bougies, on n'aimait pas trop ça, dans la forêt.

* * *

Le lendemain, un peu après l'aube, le temple de la Lune trouva Pan sur son perron, accompagné d'une meute de douze chiens et de deux caisses de transport pour chat (où il les avait dénichées, c'était un mystère, lui-même ne s'en souvenait plus). Pan chercha la sonnette du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il dut donc se résoudre à héler les occupants de la façon la plus incivile qui fut.

« Oh ! Y a quelqu'un ? Debout là-dedans ! »

Sa petite voix d'enfant résonna un moment entre les colonnes, et après quelques secondes, Artémis parut, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie et l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

« Ça va pas de brailler à cette heure-ci ? Quoi encore ?

- Tes chiens ! Et maintenant tu me saoûles plus avec ton histoire de manteau. »

Artémis, à présent bien réveillée, examina chaque chien d'un œil expert et ne trouva rien à redire : ils étaient juste parfaits. Elle hocha la tête, surprise mais satisfaite.

« J'ai ça, aussi, si tu veux. »

Pan brandit les caisses à chat. Dans l'une, deux furets s'ébattaient, et dans l'autre, un faucon pèlerin dormait, la tête sous l'aile gauche. Le cœur d'Artémis manqua un battement lorsqu'elle les vit. Ils avaient l'air fantastique.

« Par contre, c'est en sus. Si tu les prends, va falloir cracher au bassinet. »

La déesse de la chasse fit la moue. C'est qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, en fin de compte, cet affreux sauvage à cornes ! Mais les furets avaient l'air délicieusement vicieux, et elle avait toujours voulu chasser au faucon – sans compter qu'avoir un rapace encapuchonné sur le bras, ça en jetait un max.

« Combien t'en veux ? finit-elle par demander malgré elle.

- Une lunette.

- Une lunette ? s'étonna Artémis, qui ne suivait plus. Quel genre de lunette ? Tu veux dire une lunette d'astronomie ? »

Ce fut au tour de Pan de grimacer. Mais enfin pourquoi personne ne comprenait jamais rien quand il parlait ? C'était un monde, ça, quand même !

« Mais non ! s'impatienta-t-il. Une lunette ! Le biscuit sablé avec la confiture au milieu et le sucre glace sur le dessus ! »

Artémis haussa un sourcil. Elle allait avoir trois animaux de chasse contre un _gâteau _? Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant de chance.

« Va à la cuisine et demande, fit-elle en s'emparant avidement des caisses, ne pouvant détacher son regard de sa nouvelle acquisition. Les cuisiniers t'en donneront. »

Pan partit au petit trot, mais s'arrêta bientôt et se retourna, dévisageant Artémis avec suspicion.

« À la fraise, la confiture ? »


	4. Défiance

Ce fut vers cette époque que Pan quitta le stade de l'enfant tout mignon pour entrer dans celui de sale gosse chronique. Partagé entre ses ruches, ses bestioles, la bibliothèque, internet, les dessins animés des humains, le pillage de garde-manger de ses voisins et les mauvaises blagues qui mettaient son peuple sur les nerfs, Pan continuait à grandir en évitant soigneusement ses tuteurs.

Cette année-là, il atteignit ses neufs ans au début de l'automne et s'octroya pour l'occasion un framboisier géant pour lui tout seul, qu'il alla préparer lui-même en cachette dans les cuisines de Dionysos, en pleine nuit. Il en fut malade comme un chien pendant deux jours, mais pas une seconde il ne regretta de s'être empiffré de génoise et de crème à la framboise. Cette histoire de manger un gâteau à son anniversaire, il l'avait découverte sur le net : ces humains avaient décidément des idées brillantes ! Des gens qui gagnaient à être connus, il en était sûr.

Il continua donc son petit bonhomme de chemin, se concentrant uniquement sur les jeux et son estomac. C'était bien suffisant.

L'Olympe, globalement, connaissait la paix. Cela ne durerait pas, cela ne durait jamais, mais en attendant, chacun en profitait. Ou presque.

* * *

Apollon, le dieu des arts, fulminait littéralement, frappant le mur de marbre de son poing à intervalle régulier. Sa chère sœur Artémis était venue le trouver ce matin pour lui faire part d'une nouvelle particulièrement désagréable.

Hermès et Dionysos… Ses deux crétins de frères cadets faisaient la paire pour ennuyer les autres et s'entendaient à merveille lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des blagues qui n'amusaient qu'eux. Rien que cette année, ils avaient transformé les chiens de chasse d'Artémis en oies criardes, tagué son propre temple avec de la peinture indélébile, saoûlé ses troupeaux de bœufs sacrés avec du vin, fait livrer des pizzas divines par douzaines chez Zeus et dessiné des _crop circles_ dans les champs de blé de Déméter, faisant croire à tout l'Olympe que les extra-terrestres avaient débarqué ! Oh, il y avait aussi eu l'histoire du seau d'eau au-dessus de la porte, du vol de bijoux chez Héra… Et quand Apollon avait un colis, Hermès faisait exprès de déposer un avis de passage dans la boîte aux lettres pour qu'il doive aller retirer ledit colis à la poste divine lui-même ! Messager à la manque…

En bref, ces deux-là commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Les autres ne trouvaient pas ça grave, certains même en rigolaient, mais pas lui. Il leur aurait volontiers collé son poing dans la figure. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, depuis qu'Artémis était venu lui faire part de la dernière humiliation en date.

Sauf que celle-là, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder l'amphore. Suivant on ne savait trop quelle inspiration diabolique, Hermès et Dionysos avaient été diffuser sur Facebook des rumeurs scabreuses à son propos, ainsi que des photos de lui dans le plus simple appareil. Elles faisaient à l'heure qu'il était le tour du net olympien et, pour peu que l'un de ces deux idiots ait un ami humain dans ses contacts, tout arriverait bientôt sur terre.

Apollon ne supportait pas que l'on porte atteinte à son image. Son égo était ce qu'il avait de plus développé, juste après sa susceptibilité. Il était aussi rancunier : cette blague seule aurait pu, éventuellement, n'engendrer qu'une simple colère qui serait retombée en quelques heures. Mais là, il était énervé, très énervé. Et il repensa, dans la foulée, à toutes les petites humiliations qu'Hermès lui avait fait subir depuis qu'il était né. Il repensa également au fait que chacun dans ce foutu panthéon prenait systématiquement parti pour le dieu des voleurs, à commencer par Zeus lui-même. Dans son esprit paranoïaque, il allait finir par devenir la risée de tout l'Olympe à cause de cet avorton blond et de son humour à deux drachmes. Il n'avait qu'un moyen d'empêcher cela : contre-attaquer. Montrer à tous que les plus courtes étaient les meilleures, et que si l'on s'avisait de lui porter atteinte, on finissait toujours par s'en mordre les doigts.

Furieux, Apollon sortit sur le parvis de son temple pour prendre un peu l'air. Il inpira profondément. Si l'affront était bel et bien là, et la querelle justifiée, il ne pouvait pour autant attaquer Hermès, car attaquer Hermès, c'était s'exposer à ce que Dionysos s'en mêle par ricochet, puisque le dieu des vignobles ne manquerait pas de se sentir concerné. Ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise, limite s'ils ne faisaient pas temple commun ! Il pouvait facilement écraser l'un et l'autre séparément, mais probablement pas les deux unis contre lui.

Les yeux d'Apollon dérivèrent vers le sud et se posèrent sur la grande forêt olympienne, qui bordait son propre territoire. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête quand il entrevit une solution.

Faire un exemple.

Inutile d'aller se corrompre dans un conflit divin qui pouvait tourner à son désavantage, quand on pouvait se contenter d'une simple démonstration de puissance pure. Il suffisait d'une étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Quand ils auraient vu ça, plus aucun dieu ne s'aviserait de venir lui chercher des poux dans la tête. Apollon lâcha un ricanement sadique. Après tout, il n'avait rien contre les dommages collatéraux, bien au contraire.

Et puis, il avait toujours eu envie d'un bout de terrain en plus. Boisé, de préférence.

* * *

Pan était sur sa terrasse, profitant du soleil hivernal en jouant aux billes avec des noisettes, quand des cris de souffrance retentirent dans toute la forêt. Seul le silence leur répondit. Pan, d'abord en alerte, finit par se relever et partir en courant. Quelque chose se tramait, et ce n'était pas bon.

Sur le seuil de son temple, il croisa Héphaistion, un centaure qui avait déjà son propre troupeau malgré son jeune âge, et qui venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement. C'était un fier guerrier, aussi fort et habile qu'il était arrogant et prompt à la colère. Mais il était l'un des fidèles de Pan les plus dévoués.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Ce cri ? Et pourquoi les arbres pleurent ? »

Hephaistion dévisagea son dieu avec étonnement. Les arbres… Pleuraient ?

« Je l'ignore, Seigneur.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans la forêt ! insista Pan. Je ne veux pas ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! »

Hephaistion hocha la tête et saisit le cor qui pendait à son côté. Il souffla dedans, et la minute suivante, un troupeau de guerriers centaures apparaissait dans la clairière, prêt à en découdre.

« Intrus ! En chasse ! » cria leur chef.

Pan partit en direction du nord. C'était là… Le troupeau le suivit, le maintenant sous bonne garde et se fiant à son instinct hors pair. En chemin, ils furent rejoints par Chiron, le sage centaure, qui tenta en vain de les arrêter. La mort dans l'âme, il les suivit. Cela s'annonçait mal.

* * *

Pan déboucha à la lisière de la forêt en beuglant comme un dément. Des hommes en rouge, qu'il savait appartenir à Apollon pour les avoir vus déambuler sur les terres du dieu des arts à maintes reprises, abattaient des arbres et les débitaient en tronçons. Entendant les rugissements de rage du dieu forestier, ils lâchèrent scies et haches et s'enfuirent en courant vers le territoire de leur maître. Alors que Pan s'arrêtait, les centaures les prirent en chasse en hurlant des cris de guerre et des menaces de mort.

Le petit dieu, resté seul avec Chiron, contemplait le désastre. Des arbres coupés, quel spectacle dérangeant ! Mais il y avait pire. Près des troncs, gisaient les corps des dryades qui vivaient dans ces mêmes arbres. Les yeux clos, mais les traits déformés par la douleur, elles semblaient être en proie à un cauchemar. Pan se dit qu'il serait charitable de les réveiller, car lui-même faisait régulièrement de mauvais rêves et appréciait le soulagement du réveil.

Il s'avança et les appela.

« Debout ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ouvrez les yeux, allons ! »

Chiron, ému par cette scène bouleversante, baissa la tête et entama une prière pour le repos des âmes des dryades. Il serait bien temps ensuite d'expliquer au jeune dieu ce qu'était la mort.

* * *

À leur retour, les centaures trouvèrent Pan au pied des arbres abattus, perplexe. Il essayait d'établir une connexion qui ne se faisait pas dans son cerveau.

« Seigneur… Nous avons rattrapé les soldats et les avons mis en déroute, annonça Héphaistion. Plusieurs sont tombés sous nos flèches, mais quelques-uns ont pu regagner le territoire d'Apollon. Nous avons quelques blessés légers, mais rien de grave.

- Ils sont vraiment partis ?

- Affirmatif.

- Pourquoi les dryades ne se réveillent pas ? »

La question fut accueillie par un silence gêné. Chiron s'avança près du dieu faune.

« Les dryades sont les esprits des bois, Seigneur, vous le savez. Chacune d'elle est associée à un arbre. Si l'arbre est coupé, la dryade meure et disparaît. »

Pan leva de grands yeux humides sur son professeur. Elles n'allaient donc pas se relever ? Être mort, c'était pour toujours-toujours ?

« On va où quand on est mort ?

- Aux enfers, Seigneur. Chez le Seigneur Hadès. »

Pan contempla encore une fois les arbres abattus et les cadavres qui gisaient tout près. Les dryades étaient donc parties et ne reviendraient pas. Il fit la moue, tourna les talons et s'en retourna à sa clairière, la tête basse.

« Nous devons tenir conseil, Seigneur ! cria Chiron dans son dos. Les choses n'en resteront malheureusement pas là ! »

Pan continua son chemin, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

* * *

Le conseil se tint deux heures plus tard devant le temple de Pan. Chaque peuple sylvestre avait envoyé un ou deux représentants, chef de guerre ou sage. Ils étaient assis en cercle dans la clairière, à même le sol. Chiron, au centre, fit un bref résumé des événements du matin, car tous n'étaient pas au courant de la tournure exacte des choses.

« Il me semble évident, soutint Callisto, qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un banal incident de frontière. Cela ressemble plutôt à une provocation.

- C'est exact, très chère, acquiesça Chiron. Il convient donc à présent de décider de ce que nous allons faire en réponse à cela.

- On va les caillasser ! s'exclama vivement Pan en donnant un violent coup de sabot dans une taupinière.

- Taisez-vous donc, Monsieur ! répondit Callisto avec un regard sévère. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Héphaistion, le chef de guerre centaure, se redressa brusquement et parla d'une voix forte.

« Callisto, comment oses-tu ! Nous partirons en guerre. Le Grand Dieu Pan est notre chef à tous et sa parole est loi !

- Le Grand Dieu Pan est un enfant et sa parole n'est que babillages insensés ! contra Callisto en se plantant sous le nez du centaure belliqueux.

- Ne crois pas que nous oublions d'où tu viens, femelle. »

La nymphe recula d'un pas et secoua la tête, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là, cette imbécile de créature mi-homme mi-mulet ?

« Nous savons tous ici que tu as été la suivante d'Artémis pendant des décennies, ajouta Hephaistion. La sœur jumelle d'Apollon.

- Tais-toi avant de dire une chose que tu pourrais regretter ! tonna Chiron.

- Je n'invente rien, je constate. »

Callisto avait viré au rouge pivoine, ivre de colère et d'indignation.

« Je suis née ici, dit-elle sans desserrer les mâchoires, j'appartiens à ces bois autant que toi. Je suis la mère de ton dieu, n'oublie jamais ça, bourrin !

- Assez maintenant ! tempéra Chiron. Que chacun retourne à sa place.

- Et si nous en revenions au sujet principal ? proposa Andonis, le chef de tribu satyre.

- Tout à fait ! Voici comment je vois les choses, reprit Chiron. C'est malheureux à dire mais nous ne faisons clairement pas le poids. Apollon est un dieu majeur et son armée est en conséquence. Si un conflit éclatait, nous serions balayés comme des fétus de paille dans une tempête.

- Nous n'en sortirons pas par la voix des armes, ajouta Callisto. Nous devons envoyer des émissaires chez Apollon afin de calmer le jeu. Qui est d'accord ? »

Les mains se levèrent timidement après quelques secondes de réflexion, à l'exception toutefois de celles d'Héphaistion et des représentants dryades. La majorité des votes alla tout de même à l'option diplomatique.

« Je suis volontaire, dit Andonis.

- Ainsi que moi, fit Callisto. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Seul un silence gêné lui répondit. Chiron s'avança au centre du cercle.

« Partez au plus tôt. De notre côté, nous tâcherons de nous préparer à une éventuelle échauffourée et mettrons en place des patrouilles aux frontières. Hephaistion, tu es le plus qualifié, nous comptons sur toi pour tout coordonner. Allez !

- À vos ordres. »

Le jeune centaure salua Pan et s'en fut dans la forêt au grand galop, suivi par les autres. Andonis et Callisto prirent le chemin du territoire d'Apollon, se concertant à voix basse pour déterminer ce qu'il serait bon de dire ou faire une fois au palais du dieu des arts. Le dieu Pan et le vieux Chiron se retrouvèrent seuls devant le temple.

« Il va se passer quoi, maintenant ? demanda Pan d'une voix anxieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, Seigneur. Rien de grave, j'espère. Restez dans votre temple pendant quelques jours. Il serait dangereux d'aller vadrouiller. Et j'aime autant savoir où vous trouver en cas de besoin. »


	5. Violence

Pan s'était ennuyé ferme tout l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée, à tourner et virer dans son temple sans rien pour s'occuper. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important au dehors, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi ni ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour aider. Tout cela le dépassait un peu, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, à ces soldats en rouge, de venir dans la forêt sans sa permission et de couper des arbres qui ne leur appartenaient pas ?

Deux faunes et une nymphe étaient passés en début de soirée, lui apportant des offrandes : une omelette aux champignons, du cresson sauvage avec de la viande de chevreuil, deux bols de mûres et de fraises des bois, et un calice d'eau de source. Il avait tout dévoré en quelques minutes, après le départ de ses fidèles, puis avait repris ses cent pas dans la grande salle d'audience.

Finalement, las et vaincu par l'ennui, il s'était laissé glisser sous son autel et s'était endormi.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, ses rêves furent troublés par un sentiment de malaise grandissant, et cette sensation étrange qu'il n'était pas seul dans le temple. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux quand une main s'abattit sur son bras et le secoua sans ménagement, achevant de le réveiller en sursaut. Qui l'avait touché ? Personne ne le touchait jamais, c'était interdit !

« Réveillez-vous, Seigneur ! »

C'était Chiron, le vieux centaure. Il parlait à voix basse mais avec le ton de l'urgence. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Professeur ?

- Plus tard. Venez, nous partons. »

Chiron souleva Pan dans ses bras puissants et le cala contre son épaule. Puis il sortit en trombe du temple sylvestre, traversa la clairière et disparut dans les taillis.

« Où va-t-on ? demanda Pan. Pourquoi on part ? »

Chiron ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder où poser les sabots dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Ils galopèrent longtemps, avalant les kilomètres, en direction de l'ouest. Arrivés à la lisière des bois, Chiron s'aventura sur le territoire de Dionysos, qu'il traversa comme un éclair. Nul ne l'arrêta : le dieu de la vigne était peu regardant sur la sécurité. Personne ne lui cherchait jamais de noises, sur l'Olympe.

Sans s'arrêter, Chiron bifurca pour rejoindre la route, qui était alors territoire neutre. Ils longèrent les terres d'Héra, passèrent devant l'escalier qui menait au sommet du Mont Olympe, au palais de Zeus, puis contournèrent la montagne. Sans ralentir, ils traversèrent les champs de Déméter (tant pis pour les plants piétinés) et arrivèrent enfin au domaine d'Hermès.

Chiron finit par ralentir, et c'est au petit trot qu'il entra dans la cour pavée du palais du dieu des voleurs. Deux gardes l'interceptèrent avant qu'il n'entre dans le temple.

« Conduisez-moi auprès du Seigneur Hermès, articula-t-il malgré son essoufflement. C'est une urgence. »

L'un des gardes s'éclipsa, alla trouver son supérieur, qui alla réveiller son propre supérieur, qui alla frapper timidement à la porte de la chambre d'Hermès. Pendant ce temps, Chiron piaffait d'impatience sans lâcher Pan, le serrant contre lui comme s'il se cramponnait à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Il va vous recevoir, fit le garde en revenant, une fois que l'information eut redescendu la voie hiérarchique. Venez, je vous conduis en salle d'audience. »

* * *

Ce fut un Hermès en pyjama, mal coiffé et passablement bougon qui reçu le vieux centaure.

« J'espère qu'il y a vraiment urgence » grogna-t-il avant de se figer sur place. Que faisait le dieu Pan ici, en pleine nuit ? Oh, voilà qui sentait le faisan.

Chiron s'inclina, et Pan salua d'un signe de la main.

« Navré de vous importuner à une heure pareille, expliqua le centaure, je ne le ferais pas si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort. Avant que je vous explique, j'ai besoin que vous me meniez rapidement à la chambre la plus sûre de votre temple. De préférence, sans fenêtre et avec une porte solide. »

La curiosité d'Hermès s'éveilla tout à fait. Le messager des dieux aimait les potins et les ragots, il aimait tout savoir. Cependant, le ton de Chiron était suffisamment pressant pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Pas encore. Le vieux centaure était plus que digne de confiance, il avait instruit des héros et des dieux, et Hermès comme tous les autres sur l'Olympe le respectait et se fiait à son jugement.

« Suivez-moi. »

Le messager des dieux mena Chiron, qui portait toujours Pan, au sous-sol de son temple. Ils traversèrent une cave à vin correctement garnie et débouchèrent dans une salle au plafond voûté, éclairée de quelques torches et au fond de laquelle trônait un autel en pierre.

« Un des caveaux du temple, expliqua Hermès.

- Il ferme à clé ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dieu des voleurs extirpa de la serrure une lourde clé en fer forgé.

« Parfait, approuva le centaure. Descendez, Monseigneur. »

Pan prit pied sur le sol et vacilla sur ses jambes engourdies. Chiron le rattrapa par le bras.

« Seigneur, vous avez confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Oui ?

- Parfait. »

Chiron lâcha Pan, tira Hermès hors de la pièce et referma l'épaisse porte en bois sur le dieu faune complètement ébahi. Le centaure donna deux tours de clé alors que Pan se jetait sur le battant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ouvrez ! Je veux pas rester là ! J'ai peur, il fait froid ! »

Faisant la sourde oreille, Chiron se tourna vers Hermès et lui tendit la clé.

« Gardez-la en sûreté. Et surtout n'ouvrez pas.

- M'expliquerez-vous enfin ?

- Pas ici. »

* * *

Hermès reçut Chiron dans un de ses salons privés. Il congédia les gardes pour que leur conversation reste confidentielle, car il pressentait que ce qu'il faisait là n'était pas à cent pour cent autorisé par les hautes instances divines.

Chiron relata par le menu tous les événements de la veille, de l'intrusion des soldats à l'envoi d'une délégation diplomatique. Hermès écouta attentivement.

« Laissez-moi deviner, finit-il par dire. Les émissaires ne sont pas revenus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, si, répondit Chiron, ils sont revenus. Enfin, seulement leur tête. »

Cette dernière précision jeta un froid dans la conversation. Apollon venait de déclarer la guerre au territoire de Pan, ni plus ni moins. Une guerre divine ! Là, maintenant ! Mais pourquoi, enfin ? Pour un bête accrochage de frontière ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

« J'ai pris la liberté d'amener le Grand Dieu Pan ici pour le protéger. Les soldats sont à nos portes, avant l'aube ils attaqueront et nous mourrons tous.

- Vous savez que les dieux n'ont pas le droit d'interférer dans les histoires des autres dieux.  
- Je sais aussi que le Grand Dieu Pan est votre fils, répondit Chiron pensivement, et qu'à défaut d'agir comme un olympien, vous pourriez peut-être, juste une fois, agir comme un père. »

L'argument fit lentement son chemin dans la cervelle d'Hermès. Les dieux de l'Olympe se souciaient généralement peu de leur progéniture, qu'ils avaient souvent nombreuse. Pan n'était pas son seul rejeton, d'ailleurs. Les dieux n'étaient pas fiers de leurs enfants. Ils étaient fiers de leur capacité à séduire et à procréer, nuance. Leurs enfants n'étaient que la preuve de leur propre puissance. Être père ou mère, pour eux, se limitait généralement à être géniteur ou génitrice. Ensuite, c'était chacun pour soi. Hermès aimait bien Pan, qu'il trouvait amusant, et il n'avait rien contre lui. Cela s'arrêtait là.

Agir comme un père… Chiron voulait-il dire, «père » au sens où les humains l'entendaient ? Hermès les côtoyait suffisamment pour savoir que chez eux, les enfants étaient sacrés. Rien sur terre n'était plus fort que le lien entre un enfant et ses parents. Il en avait vu des centaines, pendant tous ses siècles d'existence, des hommes et des femmes qui sacrifiaient tout pour leurs petits. L'amour… Cette chose étrange et incompréhensible qui rendait les humains tellement, tellement plus forts que les dieux.

Et c'est ainsi, au pied du mur, qu'Hermès fut le premier Olympien à entrevoir ce qu'aucun autre n'avait encore jusque là entrevu. Car si tous les dieux souhaitaient en secret savoir ce qu'était le véritable amour, et non le simple désir de posséder l'autre, aucun ne savait comment s'y prendre. Et c'est ce qu'Hermès découvrit ce soir là.

L'amour se cultive, il n'est pas inné. Il faut s'oublier et voir les autres. L'amour part de rien mais ne grandit que si on le nourrit, et si l'on veut en recevoir, il faut en donner. Le reste coule de source. Comme c'était simple, finalement.

Soit. Il ferait donc ce premier pas, en dépit de tout., même si c'était interdit, même s'il n'avait rien à y gagner. Juste comme ça.

« Merci. Je dois m'en retourner, fit Chiron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Pour vous faire tuer avec les autres ?

- Pour mourir aux côtés de mon peuple. Notre dieu est sauf, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Une dernière chose… Vous craignez qu'Apollon n'envoie ses soldats ici ?

- Je ne pense pas. Si vous faites allusion à la cave, Seigneur Hermès, ce n'est pas pour empêcher Apollon d'entrer que je vous ai demandé une porte solide. C'est pour empêcher Pan de sortir. Quand il sentira que sa forêt est envahie et que ses fidèles meurent en masse, il deviendra fou. Il essaiera par tous les moyens de sortir. Il ne le faut pas. Pan doit vivre. Il est tout ce qui restera de nous.

- Comptez sur moi. »

Chiron s'inclina profondément, plein de respect pour ce dieu si différent des autres. Puis il partit au grand galop, au devant de sa propre mort.

* * *

Apollon lança finalement son offensive contre les bois. Au fond de sa cave, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin, Pan en ressentit d'abord un vague malaise, comme s'il allait tomber malade. Mais à mesure que le massacre gagnait en intensité, que son peuple tombait sous les coups, que la forêt brûlait et que son temple était saccagé, il devint de plus en plus anxieux, jusqu'à frôler l'hystérie. Ce n'était plus un mauvais pressentiment : il voyait clairement, comme si tout se passait devant ses yeux, le sang, les flammes, et les soldats en rouge qui envahissaient sa demeure pour la profaner.

Incapable de se contrôler, Pan se leva et se mit à courir autour de la pièce en gémissant. Il avait besoin d'agir, il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à faire quelque chose. Il se sentait comme un animal acculé, pris au piège. Pan frappa les murs du poing, renversa rageusement l'autel et jeta les torches au sol avant de les piétiner.

De longues minutes après le début d'invasion, il se passa une chose nouvelle. Plongé dans le noir, Pan vit une lueur s'allumer tout autour de lui, une lumière verte qui émanait de son corps et semblait en décupler les possibilités. Pour la première fois, il s'éveillait au cosmos.

Entendant distinctement les cris d'agonie des gens de la forêt, il bondit sur la porte en chêne massif et entreprit de la défoncer à coups de pied, coups de poing et coups de corne. Le battant tremblait sur ses gonds mais tenait bon.

De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, Hermès se tenait debout, une main posée sur le panneau de bois ébranlé par les coups rageurs.

_Zeus, faites que la porte tienne le choc._

Elle ne le tint pas. Après une heure d'acharnement, la première fissure apparut au niveau du gond inférieur. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, et les hurlements de bête blessée qui filtraient au travers des murs en disaient long sur l'état de nerfs du dieu sylvestre. Hermès renonça et fit évacuer ses gens. Le passage serait libre pour laisser passer la furie.

Dans un craquement sonore, la porte de la cave céda et Pan, méconnaissable dans sa folie, en sortit comme une tornade. Il lança un coup de corne furieux à Hermès, qui heureusement n'atteignit pas son but, et s'enfuit du temple du dieu des voleurs.

_J'aurai essayé. Essaie de survivre, gamin._


	6. Conscience

Pan courut comme un fou et traversa l'Olympe en un temps record. Il regagna sa forêt malgré l'épais nuage de fumée qui s'en dégageait. Il savait ce qui l'attendait : il l'avait vu en esprit. Mais tant que ses yeux n'auraient pas vu ce qu'il en était, il garderait l'espoir qu'il restait quelque chose à sauver.

Ses espoirs furent ruinés en quelques secondes. Assailli par l'odeur âcre de l'incendie, il crut défaillir lorsqu'il vit les premiers cadavres : quelques soldats en rouge, mais majoritairement des membres de son peuple. Plus il s'enfonçait dans ce qui restait des bois, arbres couchés et tas de cendres, plus le carnage se faisait tangible. Pas une âme n'avait survécu, tout n'était que silence et chairs calcinées, tordues de douleur et d'horreur. Pan ne sentait plus rien, plus aucune présence autour de lui, juste le vide insondable, la profonde solitude d'un dieu qui n'a plus aucun fidèle.

Sa colère était retombée pour se muer en profond désarroi. Son jeune cerveau refusait de croire que son existence qu'il croyait immuable venait d'être bouleversée à jamais. Il atteignit sa clairière, et le temple qui l'avait vu naître. Son cœur s'arrêta : Chiron, son professeur qu'il craignait et respectait à la fois, gisait raide mort sur les marches, arc à la main. Jusqu'au bout, il avait défendu sa vie et son dieu.

L'attention de Pan fut attirée par du bruit à l'intérieur des ruines de son temple. D'instinct, il sut que ses voix appartenaient à l'ennemi. Il se rua à l'intérieur, poussant un mugissement propre à ébranler l'Olympe toute entière. Cédant à la panique, les soldats restés en arrière pour piller le sanctuaire forestier prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et disparurent dans les taillis, s'éparpillant dans toutes les directions au risque de se perdre. Tout, plutôt que rester près de cette voix de cauchemar qui engloutissait leur raison dans une spirale de folie et de malaise.

Pan resta seul dans les ruines, planté là comme un piquet, incapable du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre pensée. Il sentait à présent les soldats, tous n'étaient pas partis, ils battaient les parcelles de forêt encore intactes pour le trouver, lui. Il était leur dernière cible. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Fuir, se battre, se rendre ? Cela avait-il une quelconque importance ?

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Comme un automate, le dieu Pan se retourna. Devant lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se dressait Apollon, le géant roux au manteau blanc, son oncle, son bourreau. La peur lui noua soudain les entrailles.

« Cela aura été presque trop facile. »

Dégainant son arc, Apollon fit un pas en avant, mais une ultime étincelle d'instinct de survie flamboya dans la cervelle de Pan, qui démarra au quart de tour avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait. En trois bonds, il avait atteint la porte-fenêtre, sauté sur la terrasse, dévalé les escaliers et disparu dans le sous-bois.

« Ou pas. », soupira Apollon.

Aucune importance. Le chevreau était seul. Il finirait par l'avoir, tôt ou tard. Et puis, une bonne partie de chasse après une conquête facile, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

* * *

Pan courait droit devant lui, trop affolé pour faire attention où il allait. Une seule chose comptait : s'éloigner du carnage, de l'odeur de chair brûlée et de cendre qui lui emplissait encore les narines.

Maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire « responsabilité ». Maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté ses tuteurs, il regrettait de ne pas avoir su assumer son rôle, de ne pas avoir su protéger son peuple et sa forêt. Jamais il ne se serait douté que les choses pouvaient dégénérer à ce point, aussi vite. Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était cela, la guerre. Il pensait que cela se résumait à des jets de cailloux entre bandes rivales de gamins, et qu'à la fin tout le monde se relevait pour aller prendre son goûter.

Il n'était qu'un dieu minable, à présent sans fidèles et sans territoire, et c'était son entière faute, parce qu'il avait été trop bête, trop fainéant et trop présomptueux pour écouter ce que les autres avaient à lui apprendre. Pan aurait volontiers pleuré, mais ses larmes restaient bloquées derrière ses yeux. Il était encore trop occupé à tenter de survivre pour s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Ses pas le menèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Devant lui, s'étendait un gouffre gris, un vide terrifiant et fascinant. Il connaissait cet endroit, il se souvenait y être venu avec Callisto. En bas, tout au fond, il y avait les humains. Pan s'arrêta un instant au bord de l'à-pic, essoufflé. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, qu'allait-il faire ? S'il longeait le rebord du gouffre en direction de l'ouest, fatalement, il finirait par tomber sur les terres de Dionysos. Pouvait-il s'y cacher ? Le dieu des vignobles serait-il enclin à l'aider ? Il n'avait guère le choix : s'il allait vers l'est, il allait contourner sa forêt et échouer chez Apollon. S'il revenait en arrière, il tomberait sur les soldats en rouge, en train d'investir les derniers lopins de ses terres.

Sa décision prise, Pan reprit sa course. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques foulées, qu'il reçut un coup violent qui le fit rouler dans la poussière. Ahuri, le faune se redressa sur ses genoux et ses coudes. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il porta la main à sa gorge et ce qu'il y trouva lui porta un coup au cœur. C'était une flèche, une flèche qui venait de lui transpercer le cou de droite à gauche. Bizarre, il n'avait pas mal, ça ne saignait même pas. Étrangement détaché, il se dit que s'il la retirait, la plaie commencerait à saigner et il aurait des problèmes. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir vivre avec ce trait planté dans le gosier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Il sourit bêtement à cette idée, mais deux nouvelles flèches le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. La première vint se ficher dans sa cuisse droite, la deuxième entre ses omoplates, le clouant au sol. C'était donc vrai, cette légende comme quoi Apollon ne ratait jamais sa cible… Il n'allait peut-être plus vivre si longtemps que ça, finalement, mais cela résolvait le problème de la flèche, du coup.

Pan eut un éblouissement puis perdit conscience une minute, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Apollon se tenait accroupi près de lui et l'examinait attentivement.

« Touché. »

Pan ne répondit pas. Il aurait été bien en peine de le faire, avec des cordes vocales sectionnées.

« Je vais quand même être grand seigneur et abréger tes souffrances. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel qu'on aime à le penser. »

D'un coup sec, il retira la flèche plantée dans la gorge de Pan, et un flot de sang jaillit de la plaie, se mélangeant à la terre sous les yeux terrorisés du faune. Maintenant, il ressentait la douleur, et il avait froid. Désespéré, il tenta d'endiguer l'hémorragie avec ses mains. En pure perte, naturellement. Apollon lui caressa gentiment la tête en un geste d'apaisement.

« Si cela peut te consoler, ronronna-t-il, il n'y avait là dedans rien de personnel, ce n'était pas contre toi. Pas cette fois-ci. »

Apollon se redressa avec un sourire désolé et, du bout du pied, il poussa Pan vers le précipice. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, le petit faune tenta bien de se rattraper à l'herbe, de planter ses doigts dans la terre, mais il était déjà trop tard : son corps l'abandonnait et ne lui obéissait plus. Dans un hurlement muet, il passa par-dessus le bord de l'Olympe sans rien pouvoir y faire, et il n'y eut plus sous lui que le vide alors qu'il chutait.


	7. Epilogue

Zeus, le Roi des Dieux, avait assisté à tous les événements depuis son trône, dans le palais du Mont Olympe. Il avait la mine contrite car, tout roi qu'il était, il n'avait pas à intervenir dans les querelles divines, pas plus que les autres dieux. Cependant, cette guerre-là le chagrinait, d'autant qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Et s'il intervenait, discrètement ?

D'abord, parce qu'il avait toujours préféré la lignée d'Hermès à celle d'Apollon, et que Hermès lui-même s'était impliqué dans le conflit. Indirectement certes, mais lui au moins avait eu le courage de braver l'interdit.

Ensuite, parce que Pan n'avait que neuf ans. Il était encore un enfant et par là même, totalement inapte à gérer une guerre. Apollon en avait bien sûr profité, attaquant comme un lâche et exterminant son rival avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de riposter. Zeus était un dieu juste et loyal. La couardise et la mesquinerie n'étaient pas des traits de caractère qu'il appréciait.

Enfin, il y avait Pan lui-même. Il n'était pas censé mourir aussi jeune. Selon sa légende, il devait avoir des enfants, accomplir de hauts faits d'armes, et se battre sur un pied d'égalité avec son oncle Apollon. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer.

Zeus projeta son cosmos vers le petit faune. Il était à présent inconscient, et le sang coulait toujours à flots de sa gorge alors qu'il chutait comme une pierre vers le royaume des hommes. Dans quelques secondes, l'impact avec le sol terrestre achèverait de le tuer.

Mais que représentaient quelques secondes, lorsque l'on était le Roi des Dieux ? Quelque chose comme une éternité.

Zeus se rencogna sur son trône, ferma les yeux et songea. Et si… Pan survivait ? Apollon le saurait immédiatement, car aucun esprit de la nature ne se lamenterait alors pour annoncer le trépas du dieu des forêts, comme dans la légende. Donc, si Pan survivait, il faudrait le cacher. En attendant qu'il soit grand et fort.

Cacher un dieu tonitruant sur terre… Quelle gageure. Un petit garçon aux boucles noires et aux yeux orange pourrait devenir une petite fille aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus… Et si Apollon le cherchait pour achever son odieuse besogne ? Il en était bien capable. Il faudrait alors cacher Pan dans un endroit que le dieu des arts ne soupçonnerait jamais…

Zeus ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'énorme mappemonde qui trônait à sa droite. Tendant la main, il la fit tourner pensivement, et trouva.

Un endroit isolé et stérile, où aucun dieu de la nature ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit. Une région reculée, repliée sur elle-même, située à des milliers de kilomètres de la première forêt continentale.

L'Himalaya. Le Tibet. Un dieu forestier vivant sur une montagne aux neiges éternelles, peuplée de rares animaux et à la végétation limitée, voilà qui ne manquait ni d'humour ni d'intelligence.

_Va donc pour l'Himalaya. Tu survivras d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te fais confiance, tu es fait pour ça._

Zeus concentra son cosmos entre ses mains, produisant une lueur dorée du plus bel effet. Cela, il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, il y avait de cela fort longtemps. Il avait créé la première génération de l'humanité, homme après homme, femme après femme, de ses propres mains. Il n'était pas à un enfant près.

Entre ses mains, un corps de chair et de sang prit forme, celui d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, née du chaos originel.

_Ton nouveau corps, Pan. Il te faudra faire avec._

Pan le faune (ou ce qu'il en restait) approchait à vitesse grand V du sol terrien. Au dernier moment, Zeus en extirpa l'âme divine. Le corps explosa littéralement sous l'impact, mais aucune importance : ce qui était Pan vivait toujours.

Zeus examina la sphère lumineuse un instant. C'était une petite chose nerveuse et effrayée, hantée par le sang et la terreur, l'odeur de la cendre, et la douleur des pertes qu'elle avait subies. Pan avait-il réellement besoin de ce fardeau au moment de commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie humaine ? N'aurait-il pas mieux à faire que pleurer et se souvenir, alors qu'il serait seul dans la montagne pour assurer sa subsistance ?

Zeus secoua la tête et, tout en pressant l'âme contre le front du petit corps inanimé, il en effaça la mémoire, faisant table rase du passé.

_Ton cosmos restera divin, mais là où tu vas, il n'y aura personne pour le voir. Bon voyage, Pan, et bonne chance._

Zeus souleva la fillette à bout de bras, et elle disparut dans un flash de cosmos lumineux. L'instant d'après, elle échouait tête la première dans la neige, sur une montagne himalayenne battue par les vents, à mille lieues de l'Olympe.


End file.
